Under the Moonlight
by SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold
Summary: It was a chance encounter, a forbidden love, something that never should have existed. Some things just don't have a place in this world...so they make one. Semi one-shot sort of thing. Rated M to make sure!


**Under The Moonlight**

Since I was young I had heard fairy tales of creatures. Creatures with sharp teeth and poison saliva. Creatures that come out at night to feed on humans. Creatures that are to be feared and never assosiated with. Some were horrible deformed and terrifying. Some were only blood thirsty and would kill on the spot. But the most dangerous were the ones that took on a human form. They would plot and plan only to tear you apart from the inside out. Until all those years ago, they had remained in my mind as figments of my imagination. They had only been fairy tales. Until that day so long ago...when I learned the truth.

_Flash back_

I was eight years old and it was a hot summer day. My mother had taken me out for ice cream then we had gone to the park. I had played as eight olds would do. I swung on the swing and slid down the slide...until I met a boy. He had bright green eyes and vibrant orange hair. He smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to play.

I'd agreed with a smile and he had taken off running.

" Catch me if you can!" I'd gaped at his speed. He was so much faster than me! Regardless I chased after him but when I'd be within a few feet of him, after much effort, he would jump up high somewhere on the playground where I couldn't reach him. Finally, and I still think he let me do it, I tagged him and took off running. It was at this moment that my mother saw me.

" Kagome!" She'd run over to me and grabbed me away from my friend.

" There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She had tears streaming down her face." I thought a demon might have gotten you!" She then glared at the little boy who looked only a couple years younger than me.

" Go away demon! Stay away from my daughter!" The little boy had cried and run away. He ran into the arms of this beautiful woman who I would later find out was a demoness. She glared at me and my mother in return and walked away with her little boy.

Later I had asked my mother what she meant by "demon". I found out that the fairy tales weren't so false. I should have been terrified by the fact that I had played with one of them. That in a few years that little boy would have turned into a blood thirsty monster...but I wasn't scared.

When I would look at that boy every Friday when I would go to the park...he would be there, swinging on one of the old creaky swings. His mother sat on a bench alone, watching all the other children and making sure that they stayed away from her son. Shippo is what I'd heard her call him once. When I looked at Shippo...playing alone with no one around, I didn't see a monster. I saw a little boy that needed a friend. But that wasn't accepted. He was a demon and I was a human. We weren't allowed to play. So every Friday, as Shippo would swing, I would sit in the sand box...wondering why our mothers would glare. Wondering why we couldn't play. Wondering what made us so different.

_Flash back over_

That was when it had started. My curiosity had been aroused then but I had never had the chance to act on it. Until now. It was autumn and the leaves were either brown and on the ground or colorful and bright in the trees. I grabbed a blanket and a good book and went to relax under my favorite tree, Goshinboko.

I shimmied down the vines on the side of my house and went to my tree...That's when I saw him there, barely conscious, barely breathing, but alive. He scared me at first. In this moment he looked wild. Not the kind of crazy wild but animal stuck in a trap wild. He was bleeding and his golden eyes were wild. His hair that shone silver in the moon light was splattered with blood. After a moment, when I got a grip on reality, I looked closer. His face was twisted in pain and his mouth was in a snarl baring fangs. But even after this I could only see a man in pain.

I started to approach him and only paused for a brief second when he growled. His eyes flashed with a threat which I ignored. I took a second to notice certain things. Like how his ears came to a point. How sharp the claws on his hands were...that's when I noticed it. The sleeve on his right was completely soaked in blood...and it was empty. I gasped and walked all the way up to him. He growled again but I ignored it again.

" Oh no! Your arm! Umm...hold on! I'll go get some bandages and then...uh...I'll think of something. Just...stay there." I pulled his sleeve up and tied my small blanket around his arm to stop the blood as well as I could. He grimaced in pain and...did something that could only be described as a roar.

" Do you know what I am girl!?" I jumped at his voice.

" Yes, I know you're a demon but...I have to hurry. Don't move!" I stood quickly and ran back to my house and climbed up the vine. When I was in my bedroom I swung my door open and flew down the hallway to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and grabbed the basket that had all of the medical supplies in it then flew back to my room. As quickly as I could I climbed back down the vines and ran over to the demon.

" Oh good, you're still awake. You've lost so much blood..." I cut his sleeve off with a pocket knife and pulled out a can of disinfectant spray. I sprayed it over the wound and he hissed.

" I know it stungs but-" He snapped.

" It's not the sting, it's the smell you foolish girl." I scowled.

" I may be a foolish girl but I'm the foolish that's gonna save your life." He sneezed and I gaped.

" Your arm was cut off and you're worrying about the smell?" I smiled as I wrapped the clean white gauz around the place where his arm was severed.

" You're a strange demon." He sniffed.

" Do you make it a habit to mingle with demons?" I frowned.

" My mother doesn't allow me to be friends with demons." He flinched and I jumped back.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" He growled.

" Quiet! I am a demon, I do not need a humans help anyway." There was a silence for a moment. I resumed wrapping and cleansing his wounds.

" So then demons really do hate humans?" He untensed and his head fell back.

" No, humans fear demons, as they should. It is the way things are." I thought for a minute.

" I don't fear you." He scoffed.

" You should." For only a brief moment I felt a threat from him but then he flinched in pain.

" That's okay, you can kill me after you're all better." I made sure the bandages were tight but not too tight.

" Hold on, I'll go get you some new clothes to wear and then we can take you to the hospital." He grunted and I left to go back to the house. I quickly got everything back in order and got some clothes that used to be my dads. I hesitated before I grabbed my moms keys. She was asleep, she wouldn't notice. I hurried back out to the tree.

" You're a bit taller than my dad but these will work until..." I looked up and he was gone. I could only sigh and turn away. I sat down with my book as was my original plan when I realized something.

" He took my blanket." I smiled and opened my book. He could keep it.

**PART TWO**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I'd seen him under that tree, the moonlight shining down and making his bloodied figure glow with an unearthly light. No matter what, if I was doing homework, if I was working at the shrine, talking to friends, or even trying to avoid Hojo...he never left my mind for more than three minutes. He was always there in someway...the wind whispered with his voice and the sun would shine like his eyes. And at times, if I concentrated hard enough...I could feel his skin beneath my fingers as I wrapped his wound. Still that wasn't the worst part.

Every night, for two weeks, I'd gone to our tree(I'd started thinking of it as ours) and I would sit beneath it's shadowing branches, almost waiting. Simply waiting for a shadow in the night or even a growl to pierce the silence, but he never came.

I knew that if he hadn't come now, he probably wouldn't. Still, as I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and chose a random book from the shelf in my room, I knew that I would wait forever if that's what it took. I awkwardly cradled my things to my side as I slipped down the vine for the fifteenth time since I'd seen him.(Yes I was counting)

The air had a bite to it now, the cold worming its way through my thick, black hoody but I didn't let it bother me. When I reached the bottom I immediately started the short trek to our tree. I was half way there when I saw him. I was vaguely aware of the clatter of my things as they met the cold ground.

It was just like before except he was standing, his back resting against the tree. As his eyes darted to me they flashed silver in the moonlight, but only for a brief moment.

He stood up straight and I realized his full height truly would be intimidating, if only I'd been afraid of him. He walked closer, almost stalking, ready to pounce like a predator on the hunt. His now white kimono danced around him in the autumn wind. His pale face had a tinge of pink on the nose and cheeks but was still regal, stoic.

" You....came back?" I said and I could feel my chapped lips pull tight in a smile. He didn't respond though. Instead he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a neatly folded and thin blanket. It was strange how he did this because he only had one hand. He didn't show it...but I knew it bothered him to have to move like that. His movements should be even, graceful. Even I could see that. His clawed hand held out the blanket and I hesitantly reached out to take it. Our hands brushed together and I jumped. I'd touchechim before...but this was different. It was...electricity. He was dangerous...I could see that but it was as if the danger he presented only made me feel safe. For a moment I thought I might be crazy...but crazy people don't know that they're crazy so that couldn't be it.

Ignoring my less than sane thoughts I clutched the thin fabric to my chest.

" Thank you, for bringing it back." His head rose and fell in a stiff nod.

" Hn." He turned to leave. The legs that I'm sure held immense power pushed him up into a high branch. I couldn't just let him go! Not now after he'd just come back!

" Wait! Please! I-" What did I want?" What's your name?" He turned and looked down at me.

" Why do you care?" I smiled, looking silly I'm sure.

" The same reason you cared enough to bring my blanket back." The left side of his lip lifted ever so slightly, not quite forming a smile. A smirk, I decided. He was smirking at me.

" Lord Sesshomaru." I was about to comment when I realized what he said. This, I was sure now, must be a dream.

" L-lord?" His smirk grew.

" Indeed." He leaped into a higher branch and I could only identify him by the silhoutte the moon cast high in the tree. His voice drifted down to me, soft and deep.

" Your name." Not really a question, with the way he said it but I answered.

" Kagome. Kagome Higarashi. I am the miko of the shrine." He nodded.

" Farewell, Miko." I couldn't see him now, but I could feel his presence, high in the trees.

" Will I ever see you again?" For the longest time there was no answer but his silky voice found its way to my ears.

" Perhaps." And then his aura faded. I wasn't sure, but I think he'd only hidden it. I smiled as I sat down to read my book and laughed when I saw the title for the first time. Tales of the Fuedal Era by Yoritaka Akumu. Regardless, I cuddled deep into the two blankets, one wrapped around my legs and the other around my shoulders and left to drape down my body.

As I said, I wasn't sure if he actually stayed, remaining in the cold woods just to watch me, a human girl, read in silence. I wasn't sure...but I felt completely, undeniably, and unexplainably safe.

**Three Months Later**

I'd been thinking on it for days on end and I'd finally come up with a solution. I wanted to give Sesshomaru his arm back and I, being an admittedly powerful miko, should be able to but I didn't know how. My mother was against demons entirely and my father had passed away years ago so that left only one person. Luckily, that one person was just the right one.

" Kaede-obaa-san?" I heard the wooden floor boards creak in the next room and soon after an elderly,short woman appeared in the doorway with a smile on her wrinkled face. My grandmother.

" Hello child. I'm glad that ye decided to visit." She walked in her old lady way to the couch and sat down, causing my side to rise a bit.

" Actually, I've come for more than just our regular visit. I wanted to...know more about my miko powers." She nodded in her serious but warm way.

" I've been wondering when you'd come to me. I've seen this coming for years." I felt my eyes widen in shock.

" Really?" She nodded and smiled.

" Ye are here because you wish to help a demon but don't know how correct?" I nodded, thoroughly surprised.

" I found him a few months ago injured. He lost his arm and he's of nobility...I've spent many,many night...I've just...gotten really close" I tried to tell the truth without giving everything away. " I just wanted to return to him what was lost." She nodded, still smiling.

" Aye. Lets get to it then." I was shocked to know how easy it truly was. I only had to have enough energy and his youkai would guide it to his arm. The arm would be a solid form of both of our energies. Only two things could go wrong. I just had to make sure that it was _healing_ energy that I released and not my purifying energy. Then...his power had to not fight against mine. He would have to accept me, my power.

" Is that really all I need to know?" She nodded with her grave face on.

" Aye child. Ye are aware of how to control your powers so that is all that is neccesary for you to know...for now." I ignored that last bit and nodded.

" Thank you so much for teaching this to me. I just..." She smiled.

" I understand. You should be getting home now. Your mother will be worried." I looked out of her window to see a gray sky with bits of fading orange and pink. I hadn't even realized how long I'd stayed here. It was just so easy to get lost in her lessons.

" Oh! Thank you so much but I'm afraid that I have to go! Please don't tell my mother that I've been here you know how she acts about demons and then she wouldn't let me see Sesshomaru anymore and then I couldn't give him his arm back and this would have been a waste and-" I felt a finger press against my lips, ending my rant.

" Child, ye are rambling. Don't worry about your mother, I will not tell. Now, ye should head home before it gets dark." I was tempted to tell her that it was already pretty much dark but I resisted. Instead, I nodded and held her close for a second in a brief hug.

" Thank you so much Kaede! I'll see you next week!" I scurried out the door that she'd opened and headed up the street. It wasn't too far away...

" Good bye Kagome!" I heard her yell, and I smiled.

**Later that Night**

The sky was pitch black with stars twinkling merrily in the sky. How, I thought, could they look so happy when it was so darn cold up there? _I _was miserable down here in the cold. Any day now, it would snow. Sure the sky was clear now but the minute I let my guard down I would wake up to a winter wonderland. Not that I didn't love snow...just not the cold that comes with it.

Up ahead I could see the shrine. There was no light shining from the windows so I could only guess that everybody had gone to bed. Mom probably thought I stayed at Sango's and forgot to call...that's where I told her I'd gone. I hurried home, not so I could bundle up under the covers with a cup of hot chocolate like I so desperately wanted to do....No, I wanted to see Sesshomaru.

I reached the stairs and cautiously climbed them. It would turn out just great for me to slip on some ice and get a concussion before I could help Sesshomaru. Finally, breathing heavily and the icy air stinging my lungs, I came to the top and headed for the house. The door was locked.

I sighed in exasperation. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? The vines were dying now, hardly reliable and even if I could make it to my window, chances were my mom had closed it. Not to mention the water that was bound to be frozen on the vine. Still...I couldn't stay out here.

I shook my head as I came to the vine. I reached out and grasped it. It wasn't slick. Great...I would just get in and get dressed properly so I could come out here to see if Sesshomaru would come tonight.

I heaved myself up onto the thick plant and started to climb. It was fine at first, just like the countless other times I'd climbed it but when I was about halfway up my foot got caught. I'll never know what exactly it was about that plant that grabbed me...but it did. I pulled and tugged but it was to no avail. Finally, having had enough, I pulled with all my might. Sure, my foot came loose but the part that was supporting my other foot gave way and I fell. I clawed at the air, begging something to form there for me to grasp but I only fell. The laws of gravity state that what goes up must come down...but I never met the ground. Logically, I should have hit the unforgiving, dirt floor before I could scream but strangely, it felt like I was going up. I opened my eyes, finally realizing that I wasn't falling anymore only to meet his golden eyes.

" It's you! You caught me! Thank you! Wait...how did you..." I trailed off, my mind registering that he hadn't been there as I was climbing so how did he know I was falling? Was he...

" I could see you from the woods." He answered the question in my head. He suddenly set me down and I now realized that he had been holding me. I blushed, the heat feeling strange in my cold cheeks. " Consider us even now." His smirk distracted me for a moment but I soon realized what he meant. I was suddenly sad...to know that he would only save me because I had bandaged his wounds.

" I didn't do that just to...you didn't have to...nevermind. Thank you, for catching me. Kami only knows what would have happened..." His arm caught my attention. He only had one arm so how had he caught me? This brought me to realize that there was a large furry thing around my waist.

" Ummm...what is that?" I stroked the soft fluffy thing and he groaned.

" Don't," he groaned again," do that." I stopped immediately, thinking it was hurting him.

" I'm sorry...does it hurt?" He laughed, a one-beat kind of laugh that told me it was definitely not that.

" No, it actually feels far too pleasurable." I blushed again, realizing what he meant.

" It is my tail, by the way." I paused and hesitantly sat a hand on it. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

" If you wish to remain innocent this night then you will not do that." My hand snapped away. He was serious.

" Eh heh...sorry." He smirked. Suddenly, I remembered something.

" Will you take off your shirt?" His eyes widened. It looked strange compared to his usually emotionless face. I had caught him off guard. Of course I hadn't really payed any attention to what I was saying and that had been an accident...but it was funny.

" I was not that serious with what I said Miko!" I laughed, full out laughed, because he was blushing.

" No reason to be embarrassed, I just wanted to see your wound." His cheeks grew darker. I wanted to say, _Not that I won't be paying attention to what's around it..._but I didn't. Instead I went to untie his Kimono. When had I been so bold?

" Human..." He jumped back and I felt the strangest sting in my heart. That was a threat...he had called me human. I'd met him several times under our tree and most times he was just a silent observer but a welcome presence none the less. I'd thought that we had grown closer, at least to being friends, but apparently he thought different.

" I...I wanted to help you. I think I can...bring your arm back. I never wanted...I never would..._never_ even try to hurt you. So...please..." I felt stupid, trying to convince Sesshomaru to let me help him. I looked around me. I hadn't the slightest idea of where he'd taken me.

" You wish to return me arm?" He seemed shocked. The familiar, friendly air was gone, replaced by this couldn't-cut-it-with-a-steak-knife-if-you-tried tense one.

" Well...yeah." _Why?_ I knew he woud ask something like that next. _Why would you help me?_ That's what I thought he'd say.

" Alright, do it then." I perked up. Maybe he didn't hate me, just maybe, he didn't mind my being human.

" Really? You'll let me try?" His curt nod was all I needed. It happened fast. I just slipped his sleeve off instead of undoing his kimono and looked at what was left of his arm. Being a youkai, he would heal fast which was why his flesh held a scar instead of an ugly scab like a humans would. I summoned my energy and handed it over to his youkai. This required trust. In my mind, I knew that if he wanted me dead he wouldn't do it while I was powerless and the fact that he had saved me supported the ' he won't kill me' theory. Knowing that, I let the last of my power leak out. He accepted it, surprisingly well, and he was ingulfed in what seemed to be a white flame. In reality, it was our auras mixed together. It happened fast. The image of his arm formed as the white glow concentrated to one point. It got brighter and brighter until it flashed, leaving me momentarily blinded. When I could finally see again, I saw him staring at it. His new arm.

He looked up at me and I smiled. The world tipped a bit and I felt dizzy. There were two of him suddenly and I frowned. He needed two arms, not two faces.

" Sesshomaru...I feel..." The ground suddenly wasn't under my feet and I was looking at the tree tops. The last thing I remember was seeing two misplaced suns among the sea of stars.

**The next morning**

Soft, I thought, for the ground. Very soft. But still...hard...and warm. Oh was the ground warm for it to almost be winter. I snuggled into it and the ground tensed. Wait...

My eyes snapped open and I shot up only to feel an arm around my waist. I whipped around to see Sesshomaru staring at me.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. Too many lunges like that and you'll fall off." He pulled me closer and buried his nose into my neck. .Hell.

" Sesshomaru?!?! What are you doing?" I glanced around. We...we were in a tree! Not just any tree, but Goshinboko.

" It's your fault Miko." He said this but there was no accusation in his voice. " You're the one that tampered with our auras." I struggled against him but he only pulled me tighter. I gave up and went limp in his arms.

" What are you talking about?" His mouth opened a bit and he kissed up and down my neck. Shivers wracked my frame and it was not because of the cold.

" Sesshomaru! S-stop!" A fang scraped against my collar bone and a jolt went through me.

" Kami Sesshomaru what happened to you!?" He smirked, I could feel it, against my neck.

" Do you not know what you did?" I turned in his arms, so that he would stop. That was...distracting to say the least.

" No, please explain to me what has possessed you!" A clawed hand reached up and the back of his hand rubbed soothingly against my cheek.

" You mixed our auras together and they never separated, do you know what that means?" I shook my head, it was all I could do, as his hand traced down my neck, his claws barely touching my skin. It was sinfully pleasureable.

" It means," he leaned forward," that we're mated...Kagome." My name, coming from his lips, had to be a sin. It was like a lullaby from the devil, only meant to draw you in. And it did...until what he said actually registered in my mind.

" MATED?! What do you mean we're mated? We can't be mated we never...we never," I found the words impossible to say. This, was not possible." Sesshomaru are you feeling alright? There is no way we could be mated! I never even said-" His lips crashed onto mine, tender and hungry all at once. I found that with the temptation of his arm around my waist and the other around my neck, pulling me closer, urging me onward, it was impossible to push him away. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands tangle in his hair, pulling him to me. His tongue swiped across my lip and I opened for him. His tongue lunged, there was no other word for it, into my mouth, exploring every curve and indention that I had. He pulled me so that I was straddling him and his hands traveled down my waist to rest on my hips. I was dizzy...light headed...

" Breathe Kagome..." I inhaled sharply at the command and rested my head on his chest.

" Please," I almost begged," explain to me what that was." A smirk, was his response.

" My instinct...is to complete the mating bond. I couldn't stop myself if I tried." I pulled my hands down from his neck, letting them rest on his chest, palms flat.

" What does that...mean exactly? I...know what you mean by mating bond, I am a miko after all, but...how long until we have to..." he chuckled, the sound rich and deep.

" How ever long my self control can last. The longest would be until spring, that's when mating season is but I don't know if I can last that long." I nodded and sighed.

" How is it that I'm not outrageously shocked? And aren't you disgusted with me? I am a...a human after all." I looked away sadly and started to scoot away but he placed a clawed hand on my chin, coaxing me to look up at him. I did.

" Kagome...truth be told I would not have done it willingly but now that it's done there is nothing I can do. My instincts will, as they do to most youkai, make me love you." I felt my heart stop...well not literally but it squeezed in the most painfully pleasureable way...

" Are you saying that you...that you _love_ me?" I knew that he wasn't emotionless as he would like people to think. But still...would his instincts alone do that? Make him...love me?

" Well...honestly...I probably would have eventually taken you for a mate anyway. So...I don't love you...yet. But I care for you Kagome, more than I've ever cared for anyone in my life." I was touched by those words. Time, we needed time. That was all. So time was what I gave him.

**One Week Until Spring**

The weeks dragged on when he wasn't there, feeling more like years. When he was there, time just didn't exist. His kisses could have lasted for hours and I wouldn't notice the difference in time. His touches could go on for days and I wouldn't even care if it was light or dark. And his eyes...forever had no meaning when I stared into them. Slowly, I realized, I was falling for him.

From the moment I'd seen him I'd known he was beautiful. I found myself unable to say he was handsome because he seemed like a God...a God sent from heaven just for me. Yes, he was beautiful. But when I'd really started to think on it after the conversation in the woods I'd been worried. Eternity...it was a long time and yet not nearly long enough. Forever, I thought, forever was all of our nights and days. Forever was every thought and secret. Forever was our dreams and wishes. Forever was _everything_. I'd thought that and for a moment it was overwelming...these thoughts of sharing everything I was with a person I'd met only weeks ago...but then I thought of his eyes of his half-smiles, of his witty comments...of his everything and I knew...that forever was barely enough.

How can a person measure love by time? You can't because emotions are fickle things. If someone betrays you...you can hate them the instant you find confirmation. And if a person kisses you, holds you, whispers sweet nothings in your ear when you can't sleep, then you can fall in love. But love is not a stable emotion. Love is like a forest fire, spreading fast and not easily put out...but when it is,it's gone. But it only takes a spark...

And in all honesty, I think out love was like a blazing inferno. It didn't take long, knowing that we were destined for each other, for me to realize that I cared for him. And after that other realizations came. I didn't even know were he lived. I'd told him that, and he brought me to his home. I didn't know anything about his past, so we had talked until sun -up about his child hood. In turn, I told him everything I knew about myself. He probably knew me better than I did by now. As time went on I realized just how lucky I was. I was the intended of a beautiful, apparently rich, and caring Lord. So many girls would kill to be me...I knew that but I didn't really care about where he came from or what he was. I cared about _who_ he was. He was rough around the edges...more like sand paper but soft on the inside, like a pillow that I knew I could always fall on for comfort. His eyes were warm only when he looked at me and his caresses were soft, gentle, like he thought I might could make me smile when I was sad and he could make me want him around when I think I want to be alone. In short, he was perfect.

" Kagome." I turned and smiled at him. I loved him. He could be a smart ass...he could be thoughtful...he could be rude...he could be polite...he could be mean...he could be caring...he could be blunt...and he could be subtle. But...he _was_ mine.

**/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\**

A/n- So this was unexpected, right? I mean it was like BOOM! Out of nowhere. About ninety-five percent of this was written in one day so if it seems all smushed together I'm sorry. There's only one chapter to this...not really a one-shot...at least I don't think so...but this has simply existed in the back of my mind for about four months. It was getting close to its expiration date so I just had to throw it out. ^_^ I don't like where it ended...but I'll deal with it. Tell me what you think! Oh and those of you that read my other stories...don't throw cyber tomatoes at me. I'll update it!...eventually. Throw in a review while your down this way and I'd really appreciate it! I know I'll get at least one...from my friend that I pretty much force through all my plot bunnies....those things multiply like...well...bunnies. I'll shut-up now! Toodles!

P.S- You see it and you know you want to...just drag the mouse down...down...that's it! Click it! Click it!...right...shutting up now. XD


End file.
